Cinematic
by MusicalCatharsis
Summary: Written for the "Sing It Back To Me." Challenge.      "This would all be so easy if we were a movie."   HG/DM


My response to the 'Sing It Back To Me' Challenge.

Song: If We Were A Movie by Hannah Montana.

**Iris in:** She sat with her back hunched over a small table in a secluded corner of the library. Books, about five of them were sprawled open in front of her. An empty bottle of ink was tipped over onto its side, the last droplet hanging from the rim for dear life. Two broken quills and muggle fountain pen later is where we find Hermione Granger. She sighed, clearly exasperated from the current Potion's assignment.

"Unity bullocks." she slammed her hand on the table, scouring the library for her partner, who incidentally was late. But what could she expect from Draco Malfoy? She let her head fall forward onto one of the books and hissed as it only aggravated her headache more.

"Sleeping on the job are we, Granger?" he whispered into her ear, causing her body to go rigid. Her fingers gripped her wand under the table, ready to hex him into oblivion.

"You're late." she accused. It only irked her more when he shrugged his shoulders and slid into the seat opposite of her and pulled their parchment towards his body. **Iris out.**

**And 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. **He swept into the empty classroom behind her, his cloak blowing behind him before whipping around the doorframe. He was angry and she knew it. She found herself in an uncompromising position, her back to the wall, her chest to his. His hands on her shoulders holding her in place. His breath upon her neck. She felt betrayed as the goosebumps started to form on her skin.

"How dare you take my name off of the assignment." He said, his voice dangerously low.

"I only removed the only thing you contributed to the essay, Malfoy." She glared at him, refusing to back down, even though she clearly had lost this battle. "We were told to do the assignment together, I would have done the same to Harry or even Ron." That seemed to only make him angrier.

In his eyes she could see the contemplation before she closed hers, waiting for the hand to come down across her face. The pressure was soft against her lips and before she knew it, she was responding with more force than was actually necessary.** Cut! **

**Roll the tape, please. **Five long months had passed between that first kiss and where they stood now. He had his back to her, twirling his wand in his fingers. She stepped forward and before she could reach out to touch him, he turned, his eyes doing all of the accusing before she even had a chance to say a word.

"I know you kissed him, Hermione." she shrugged, taking a move right from his book. It only irritated him more. "I thought you loved me?" He questioned, his voice dropping a few octaves. His eyes going soft and his body relaxing as he came closer to her person.

"I do love you Draco, but love isn't enough in this case. You're letting the Death Eaters into the castle in two days. Clearly we are on two entirely different paths!" She raked her hands through her already mussed hair. His face showed his indignation.

"I said that after Thursday night, I would give up everything for you!" She nodded her head.

"Yes, and then what Draco? Then we go on as if everything was perfect in the world? Live happily ever after? It's not going to happen. Things are just too different." She whispered. Draco stepped forward, pulling her closer to him.

"Fuck off Hermione, when are you going to stop being scared?" She sighed before pushing through with what she knew she had to do.

"If we were a movie, then this would be so easy. Goodbye, Draco." He stood there, his heart shattering in his chest. She walked away from him and before he could think of anything else, he called out after her.

"What's a movie, Hermione?" **Stop the tape. **

Three corridors down and to the left is where she met Lucius Malfoy.

"It is over sir." she mumbled.

"Yes, I can clearly see that." He turned swiftly and walked out of the entrance hall before she sunk to her knees and cried for many reasons, especially for the man standing a few corridors to the right of her. She wept.

**Fade to black.**

**Cue the names. **


End file.
